Virgoquarius
Virgoquarius is a combination sign straddling the traits of both Virgo and Aquarius. Examples would include a person with a Virgo moon and an Aquarius sun and vice-versa. The persona I resonate with the most out of the Zodiac isn't actually my simple Sun+Moon+Ascendant, which you might expect but it actually completely misses a lot of other information in my Zodiac. With Mars and Venus both in Aquarius and a highly active 6th house (Virgo), and growing up in a Scorpio generation, I have always felt a strong pull away from my Leo-Aries-Taurus default settings. My Leo always felt accutely aware of the strength of Scorpio and at some level yearned to have that strength (and now I resonate with Scorpio rising as a part of me I want to work with). In a similar way, my Aries mind was largely 8th house influenced into a Scorpio way of seeing things and with my Mars in Aquarius bringing the extra wet element, the way I see the world as a woman has always felt more layered than my simple Aries+Taurus default. My feminine side is strongly Virgoquarius. The very thought of the two together make me feel something that's hard to put into words. I can close my eyes and feel every cell in my body reflecting this mix. Like a chemical reaction between all of my natal signs and Virgoquarius is the principal precipitate forming through a blissful friction between all four elements, rising to their most un-fiery side (my feminine side). My fire side has always been so dominant, but I've always disliked it because I associated anger with men and particularly unjust anger directed at more feminine people (Aries-Pisces conflict). Choosing a 'new birthday': So, in order to have a birth chart for my new personality I figured it makes sense to be born as close as possible to my real birthday but have my Sun in Aquarius instead of Aries (Jan-Feb 1990) and have my moon in Virgo (Feb 11-12 1990). Now I'm looking at my life path number and it's a 5 for Feb 11 (I'm usually a 6) but I really resonate with the 5 a lot and it captures the Virgoquarian energy well. Although, by choosing Feb 12 I actually get a 6, which is probably the better move, so I'll stick with that. :) But now I've noticed that by going back into February, I'm probably not a year of the Horse anymore (might be snake now). Oh yay! I am still a horse! It's perfect. :) (Also, Feb 12 lines up nicely with the moon in the centre of Virgo, which will make matching the Ascendant to Scorpio easier now). So to choose my Ascendant, I can just fix a birth-time. Around 11pm seems to work for Sydney, but I might decide to be born in South Africa or elsewhere at some point (shouldn't change much because the houses are fixed by the Ascendant and the distance travelled by even the faster planets in a day is negligible). It's exciting to have a new birth chart. Of course, it's not *my* chart, but by understanding it I will understand these three signs in my own chart and that's exciting. I should also just take my own chart and shift all the houses such that Scorpio rules instead of Leo and see how my outlook on life would differ as a Scorpio vs a Leo. Examples: Axelle Red - Sensualite (Scorpio rising, Virgoquarius) http://www.astrotheme.com/astrology/Johnny_Rotten (Scorpio Rising, Virgoquarius) Category:Personal Category:Virgo Category:Aquarius